


Defending Your Honor

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Josie! To what do I owe this visit?”Josephine smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I wanted to speak with you about what you witnessed earlier.”Malika nodded. “I was wondering what Cullen did to make you so angry. Is it as bad as I think?”“He punched out a visiting dignitary,” Josephine said with a heavy sigh.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Defending Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



Malika returned to Skyhold after spending over two weeks trudging through the Hissing Wastes. It was a relief to be in her stronghold and away from all that sand. Malika was convinced she’d be shaking sand out of her clothes for weeks on end.

She intended to go straight to her quarters, but halfway there she spotted Josephine and Cullen huddled in a corner near the main doors. Cullen seemed tense while Josephine looked furious. From where Malika stood, it appeared Cullen was getting scolded by Josephine.

It was certainly an odd sight. Malika had seen Josephine angry before but it took a lot of effort to push the Inquisitor’s ambassador to showcase her anger in that manner. It was almost unprecedented. 

The only time in recent memory Malika had seen Josephine this pissed was after she’d disappeared for a full two hours during their time in the Winter Palace. It had happened after they saved Empress Celene, so Malika still didn’t see the big deal. Humans and their damn game made little sense to her. At least with dwarves it was more straightforward. Sort of.

When Cullen realized their conversation had attracted the attention of Malika, he turned several shades of red all at once. He mumbled something to Josephine who also looked in her direction. They had a few more exchanges before Cullen walked off. 

The entire situation seemed bizarre and if Malika wasn’t so exhausted she may have walked over and pressed the dear Lady Ambassador for information. She half expected Josephine to call her over, but she didn’t. Josephine didn’t try to speak with her until a whole two hours later.

Malika heard the knock from her place on her balcony and instantly knew it was Josephine from the strength and pace of the knocking. She shouted for Josephine to come in, meeting the lady ambassador at the top of the stairs. At least she seemed calmer than when Malika saw her earlier in the day.

“Josie! To what do I owe this visit?”

Josephine smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I wanted to speak with you about what you witnessed earlier.”

Malika nodded. “I was wondering what Cullen did to make you so angry. Is it as bad as I think?”

“He punched out a visiting dignitary,” Josephine said with a heavy sigh.

Now that was surprising for Malika to hear. Cullen could lose his temper with friends and allies at times, but he had never acted in such a manner when it could cost them before. Something must’ve pushed Cullen over the edge. She just couldn’t fathom what it was that got him to that point.

“I can admit I’ve felt like punching many people during my time as Inquisitor, but I’ve never acted on it,” Malika stated, the ‘yet’ going unsaid. From the look Josephine gave her, it was clear she knew it was there. Malika cleared her throat and hurried on with the topic at hand. “What caused Cullen to react that way?”

Josephine winced. “It appears the dignitary was saying some unforgivable things about you and Cullen didn’t take kindly to that. I understand his anger, but there are diplomatic measures I could’ve taken!”

“... what exactly did he say to get Cullen so riled up?”

“The Commander didn’t exactly go into detail. He mentioned ... it had something to do with you being a dwarf,” Josephine explained gently.

During her lifetime Malika had heard many disparaging remarks towards her race. It stopped fazing her years ago. However, for Cullen to react in such a way was almost flattering. Still, Malika didn’t need someone to defend her honor and she had to make that clear to him.

“I’ll speak to him,” Malika assured Josephine.

She found Cullen in his office that evening, which was no surprise. She walked in without knocking and frowned the moment their eyes met. 

“Good evening, Cullen. I apologize for just bursting in, but I just got finished having a very interesting conversation with Josie.”

Like before, Cullen’s face turned several shades of red. Malika felt the urge to lightly tease him if not for her desire to get some answers for his behavior.

“Inquisitor--”

“Malika,” she corrected.

He sighed. “Malika, as I said to the Lady Ambassador, I apologize for losing my temper… even if the man deserved it.”

Malika’s lips quirked upwards into a hint of a smile. “What exactly did he say?”

“I would rather not repeat it,” Cullen explained, voice nearly coming out in a growl.

She approached the desk, taking a seat directly across from the Commander. “Cullen, I’m sure I’ve heard worse.”

Cullen shook his head, standing firm in his decision much to Malika’s annoyance. “Even so, I do not want to burden you with what idiocy this man came up with.”

“While I appreciate it, I don’t need you to protect me from silly insults, Cullen. I am more than capable of handling myself,” Malika insisted.

“Inqu-- Malika, I am more than aware you can handle yourself. I never doubted that,” he said with a weak laugh. “I can’t help but defend someone I lo-”

When he got to the end of his sentence, he seemed to freeze up. Cullen stared at her, mouth open. His mouth closed, then opened again, but no words came out. Then he cleared his throat.

Malika herself was caught by surprise, but she wasn’t showing it as obviously as Cullen was. She wanted to say something. The problem was every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out either.

“I can’t help but defend,” Cullen said slowly, “someone I look up to.”

Malika laughed suddenly. “Bullshit,” said.

“Excuse me?” Cullen replied, his face growing more crimson. They both knew a bad lie when they heard it.

Eventually, Malika decided to just forgo words.

In a second, Malika found herself climbing on top of Cullen’s desk. Before he could react, she pulled him forward and kissed him without warning. He responded after the shock wore off much to her liking.

She had never thought any of this was possible. Back in Haven, Cullen made it quite clear he wasn’t interested. Yet, here hewas kissing and nearly professing his love to her. It was far from what Malika ever imagined happening.

“Just so you know I think I love you too,” Malika said once they parted.

He was the one to initiate the second kiss. They still had so many things to discuss, but for now Malika just wanted to enjoy this moment with Cullen. The two of them would worry about everything later.


End file.
